Un Ramito De Violetas
by Renton-torston
Summary: inpirado en la cancion "un ramito de violetas" de la cantante española Cecilia muestra lo que el amor es capaz de hacer para vencer los estereotipos a los cuales las personas tratamos de adaptarnos.


**Bueno este one-shot lo escribí inspirándome en la canción de una cantante española de nombre Cecilia la canción se llama un ramito de violetas lo iba a hacer de otra historia pero mejor decidí hacerlo de esta forma debido a que el estereotipo vikingo encaja a la perfección, escuchen la canción mientras leen para que se den cuenta de que va.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece ni como entrenar a tu dragón, ni la canción en la cual me he basado no busco ganar nada escribiendo esto solamente lo hago por diversión. Todos los derechos reservados al que los posea. Además los poemas tampoco los escribí yo los saque de una página de internet.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Un ramito de violetas**

Si a Astrid le preguntasen como era su matrimonio con el gran jinete de dragones, este podría ser descrito con una sola palabra, Frialdad, era la única cosa que podía describir a Hipo después de cazarse con Astrid, la razón era muy simple, un vikingo no es tierno, ni dulce, ni amoroso. Esas eran las palabras que Estoico le había dicho a su hijo antes de su matrimonio, y que su estúpido hijo, para el infortunio de Astrid, las había aceptado como si las hubiera creído siempre.

Los días pasaban, Astrid extrañaba cada vez más a su Hipo, el que tiempo atrás robo su corazón con pequeños detalles románticos, que a pesar de no ser nada vikingos, ella simplemente adoraba, al principio se molesto con el por escuchar las palabras de su padre, luego simplemente se fue acostumbrando y la imagen del Hipo romántico comenzó a morir dentro de ella.

Lentamente la relación entre ellos comenzó a enfriarse a tal grado que apenas se miraban, se había vuelto rutina el hecho de levantarse por la mañana, desayunar sin dirigirse la palabra, Astrid encargarse de los quehaceres del hogar, mientras Hipo se ocupaba de sus obligaciones en la herrería y en la academia de dragones, volver cansado por las noches, comer, charlar un poco sobre los problemas diarios de cada uno y volver a dormir, para empezar un día exactamente igual al anterior, sin romance y sin emoción alguna.

Pasado el tiempo Astrid ya no le prestaba atención a la frialdad de su querido esposo, había aprendido que el romance no era necesario para una relación, menos una relación vikinga, con esos pensamientos ya había pasado un año, aunque amaba mucho a su esposo el día de su aniversario, era el único día donde los recuerdos volvían a ella, recuerdos de lo que creyó que sería una vida maravillosa.

Era media tarde del día de su aniversario, el 9 de noviembre, era tradición vikinga preparar un gran banquete para la familia el día de aniversario, sin embargo Astrid no lo aria, después de todo a su marido no le importaría, devoraría su comida como siempre y dormiría. Así en largos sollozos había pasado la tarde, cuando Patapez fue a avisarle a Astrid que Hipo se había marchado con su padre, para negociar algunos tratados con otras aldeas, con resignación Astrid se sentó a la meza y comió sola, en silencio, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de atrás de la caza, alarmada tomo su hacha, corrió a la puerta la abrió de golpe y lo vio allí, reposando frente a la entrada posterior de su caza, un ramito de violetas recién cortadas.

Extraño – fue lo único que pudo decir Astrid antes de tomar las flores y entrar a su caza, ciertamente eran extrañas, puesto que la temporada en la isla no permitía a las violetas el crecer lo más cerca que se podrían encontrar estas flores era en una isla del sur, la cual estaba demasiado lejos incluso a vuelo de dragón – preciosas – fue lo único que pudo pensar Astrid luego de su asombro inicial, después de examinarlas y admirarlas por unos segundos, Astrid noto un carta oculta entre los tallos, lentamente la abrió para leer cuidadosamente.

**Astrid mi gran amor**:  
**Bella rubia adivina en la noche cálida y romántica el deseo, que en el futuro será mucho mayor,  
Bella rubia, que visita mis sueños con dulzura, para cargarme de alegrías únicas.  
Bella rubia, cuando estés conmigo, por fin podré conocer, ese paisaje celeste.  
Bella rubia tu color rosado, siempre me debilita, con su poder infinito.  
Bella rubia no pares de volar, para que un día me tomes mi mano, para conocer tu sitio.  
Bella rubia no pares de brillar, para ser la elegida de mi corazón.  
Bella rubia mi admiración por vos, por milenios durará, en mi alma sorprendida.  
Bella rubia serena, como la suavidad del río, transparente, como el agua y grande, como un océano.  
Bella rubia rózame con tus labios, para entrar al universo del amor, por la eternidad.  
Bella rubia no detengas tu belleza, para amarte sin muros, no te alejes de mí, para no ser golpeado por la tristeza y convierte tu bondad en mar, para que me ahogue en ella.**

**Se despide tu admirador secreto.**

Las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer del rostro de Astrid, solo una vez había llorado, había sido de felicidad cuando Hipo le pidió matrimonio, pero en ese preciso instante ella no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba confusa, algo en su interior revivió, estaba feliz, pero triste y no sabía la razón, por unos instantes le pasó por la mente la idea de que Hipo le había mandado las flores desde su viaje, sin embargo esa opción se desvaneció de la mente de Astrid tan pronto como llego, pues al comparar la letra de la carta, con la de los libros que Hipo había escrito, se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada en común.

Hipo volvió a la noche siguiente, era la hora de la cena, su esposa lo recibió como de costumbre, entro a la casa y se sentó a esperar la comida, no tardo en notar que la casa estaba inusualmente limpia, la meza adornada con los más finos manteles que poseía la pareja; en el centro se lucia un jarrón con violetas en su interior y agua fresca que le daban vida a las flores, por unos instantes Hipo guardo silencio hasta que Astrid llego con la comida a la mesa, lo vio mirando las flores, nerviosa paso saliva, sirvió la cena de su marido, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa .

Son muy bonitas – dijo terminando de comer – las violetas son raras en esta época del año, debieron de costarte mucho – despacio se recargo en la silla – no deberías de despilfarrar el dinero en tonterías así – se levanto satisfecho y se dirigió a la alcoba dispuesto a dormir pues estaba cansado del largo viaje.

Un nudo se formo en el estomago de Astrid, toda la esperanza de que Hipo fuese aquel misterioso poeta se desvaneció, sin embargo ella ya no estaba tan sorprendida, pues se esperaba una reacción similar de su esposo.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y puntual como todos los viernes un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta, un golpe que Astrid ya esperaba con ansias durante toda la semana, corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla ahí estaban, un ramo de flores amarillas sumamente hermosas, con una pequeña tarjeta la cual tenía un poema dentro, leyó la tarjeta, puso las flores en un jarrón con agua fresca adornando el centro de la mesa, guardo el poema en una caja en la cocina debajo de algunos maderos para que Hipo nunca los viese, con emoción sacaba de vez en cuando los poemas, tomaba uno al azar y los leía emocionada hasta que Hipo volvía del trabajo.

¿Quien la escribía versos? ¿Quien la mandaba flores? ¿Quién cada nueve de noviembre  
Como siempre sin tarjeta la mandaba un ramito de violetas? Eran preguntas que a Astrid le quitaban el sueño, hasta que un día, simplemente le dejo de importar, tardo en darse cuenta, sin embargo después de el poema de esa tarde, lo supo, estaba enamorada de su admirador secreto.

Así con su nueva rutina semanal, Astrid recupero la alegría y sin darse cuenta de cómo, habían pasado ya 3 años, 3 años desde que comenzó a recibir las flores y los poemas, era nuevamente su aniversario, recibió, como ella esperaba, un ramito de violetas solo que estos a excepción del primero que recibió, llegaban sin tarjeta, la razón la desconocía pero a pesar de que añoraba los poemas, las flores le eran suficientes. Al contemplar las flores sueña y se imagina cómo será aquel que tanto la estima, no sabe quien sufre en silencio, quien puede ser su amor secreto y vive con la ilusión de ser querida.

Hipo llego cansado del trabajo, ese día había sido especialmente agotador, desde hacía mucho tiempo noto el cambio en la actitud de Astrid hacia él, sin embargo a él no le importa, en la cena antes de tener servida la mesa, la mira de reojo, no dice nada porque lo sabe todo, sabe que ella es feliz así, de cualquier modo porque él es quien la escribe versos, el su amante, su amor secreto y ella que no sabe nada, mira a su marido y luego calla.

3 días pasaron desde su aniversario, ella ya esperaba con ansias las flores y el poema, mientras soñaba, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y dejo caer las ollas y platos que estaba lavando, los platos se rompieron, una de las ollas, la más importante, donde prepararía el guiso, se había abierto por la base haciendo que fuese imposible el usarla, con la olla a cuestas si dirigió a la fragua, donde estaría su esposo, para que intentara reparar la olla para la cena.

La fragua, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a la fragua, desde antes de su matrimonio, la observo por fuera sin ganas de entrar, sin embargo armándose de valor se decidió a entrar, se calmo al instante en que entro, pues solamente encontró a bocón afilando algunas espadas, después de preguntar por su marido y ser informada de que este estaba con estoico, decidió pedirle ayuda a bocón; pero este la rechazo poniendo la excusa de que tenía que entregar las espadas y monturas a los nuevos jinetes y que tardaría demasiado, que Hipo volvería primero y que lo esperara, que podía entretenerse con los planos de su marido, fue lo último que escucho de Bocón.

Esta idea no le pareció mala a Astrid, puesto que eso siempre le había gustado ver los ingeniosos planos de su marido, abrió los cajones de la mesa y saco una serie de papeles con cosas increíbles, planos de armas y estructuras que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado, después de revisarlos por algunos minutos noto en el fondo del cajón, un extraño libro, el cual estaba atado fuertemente indicando que era privado, esto no le importo y aun así abrió el libro, al mirar la primer pagina vio letras escritas al azar con la letra de su marido; cambio las paginas y después de algunas cuantas páginas noto que la letra poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar a una letra que ella reconocía muy bien, sorprendida se apresuro a cambiar paginas, cada hoja que pasaba la letra de su esposo se borraba y era remplazada por la letra de su extraño poeta, del hombre al que amaba; siguió avanzando hasta que al llegar a una página todos los escritos desaparecieron y dieron paso a una pequeña nota doblada entre las hojas en blanco.

Titubeante tomo la nota doblada, al abrirla lo supo de inmediato, ese era su poema, el que ella esperaba con ansias toda la semana, aun le faltaban algunos versos, le faltaba concluirlo, pero lo podía asegurar con su vida, era el poema de esa semana, sin saber que pensar soltó el libro y la nota dejándolos caer, olvidándose de todo salió corriendo de la fragua en dirección al bosque.

Hipo volvía a la fragua cuando vio a una alarmada Astrid salir de aquel lugar, se tenso al verla pasar, temiendo lo peor corrió a la fragua, tenía que comprobarlo por el mismo, tenía que saber si se había dado cuenta y al entrar supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el libro yacía junto al poema en el suelo, suspirando los tomo entre sus manos – sabía que no sería eterno – dijo para sí mismo, guardo lentamente las cosas en su escritorio, dejo una nota explicando la situación a bocón y partió a casa para intentar explicar las cosas a su mujer.

Llego a casa, se sentó en la mesa y espero, habían pasado horas, era de noche y Astrid aun no llegaba, estaba por levantarse para ir a buscarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la chica, con una expresión seria, la cual se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su alcoba a dormir ignorando por completo a su marido, preocupado la siguió pues sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que explicarle todo.

Ella sabía que él estaba detrás de ella, quería darse la vuelta y abrazarlo, quería besarlo como nunca lo había besado en sus años de matrimonio, se contuvo, puesto que además de el amor que resurgía en ella, la ira también llenaba su corazón y temía que al tenerlo en brazos lo asfixiaría, saliendo de sus pensamientos abrió la puerta de su habitación, entro en ella y se acomodo en su lado de la cama, sin mirar a Hipo rompió el silencio que había entre los dos – lo lamento hoy no prepare la cena, pero estoy muy cansada no creo poder hacerlo, necesito dormir – fue lo único que salió de sus labios esa noche.

Pasaron 2 días sin hablarse, ya era viernes, el día que Astrid había esperado con ansias durante tanto tiempo, ahora la aterraba, ella sabía, que el sabia, que ella sabía, ese día no sería igual nunca más, era la hora, el sol estaba en el horizonte, ya era el momento en el que su admirador secreto dejaba las flores y los poemas, escucho el ruido de la puerta, el mismo golpe de siempre, pero sin ánimos corrió a la puerta, al abrirla vio algo distinto, era su marido con un ramo de flores amarillas, (las mismas que recibía el resto del año y que solo cambiaban en su aniversario) y un papel en mano, sin decir nada ambos pasaron a la casa, Astrid le tendió un jarrón para las flores y este lo coloco en la mesa, se sentaron uno al lado del otro e Hipo comenzó a leer el poema que tenia escrito.

**Ojos del color del cielo ****  
****con mirada de amor y anhelo ****  
****con una mirada que puede derretir un corazón de hielo ****  
****no me mires flor de invierno porque si me enamoro ****  
****gritaré eternamente te quiero. ******

**Por que eres la esencia ****  
****que un día quiso saciar su deseo ****  
****Por que extraño tu gracia ****  
****y el sabor de tus besos ****  
****Por que en el reflejo de tus ojos ****  
****se pueden leer los poemas que yo dejo…**

¿Por qué? – fue interrumpido abruptamente por Astrid, haciendo que este callara de inmediato.

Un vikingo no es tierno, ni dulce, ni amoroso, sin embargo no podía dejar de expresar lo que siento por ti, en mi anhelo de ser un buen vikingo, no pude renunciar a mi modo de expresar lo que yo siento por ti, tarde algo de tiempo en darme cuenta que solamente nos estaba haciendo daño a los dos, con mi frialdad, que eso era algo que tú no te merecías, así que tome la decisión de que si un vikingo no puede expresarse con romanticismo yo no sería un vikingo.

Hipo volteo a donde se encontraba sentada Astrid, vio los llorosos ojos de la chica, lentamente se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso en la frente, Astrid correspondió el abrazo por unos instantes, para luego separarse y comenzar a golpearlo, se detuvo luego de algunos cuantos golpes y patadas, mientras aun lloraba e hipo se levantaba del suelo con dificultad – creí que no me querías, durante mucho tiempo creí que te había dejado de importar.

Perdó… fue todo lo que pudo decir Hipo pues pronto fue acallado por un beso de Astrid.

Te perdono y espero recibir mi ramo de flores la semana que viene, pero que mi marido no se entere – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a calmarse.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este one-shot a mi la canción la cual espero y escucharan mientras leían y si no pues lo diré la canción deja inconcluso si la mujer se entera o no de lo que hacia el esposo yo no lo quería dejar así en lo personal me pareció mejor que la mujer se enterase y adaptado a HTTYD resulto así puede que mi final no sea el mejor o el más idóneo pero me gusto. **

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y por cierto si alguien más sigue alguna de mis otras 3 historias estoy trabajando en ellas pero la inspiración que había en mi cuando comencé a escribir a muerto casi del todo en este momento la intento recuperar y prueba de ello es este fic espero pronto seguir con los capítulos.**


End file.
